


Your Name is Eren Jaeger

by TimeKnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, I wrote this literally at 11 o'clock at night, M/M, Nothing really special, Sorry if it's kind of crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeKnight/pseuds/TimeKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eren Jaeger and you have fallen in love with Lance Corporal Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name is Eren Jaeger

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 11 o'clock at night and I was really, really tired. I know it's super short and I'm kind of sorry for that but one cannot control how long something is when you're writing while tired. I just really needed to write something.

You’ve been enamored with the way he carries himself ever since you joined his faction. 

You’ve found yourself cowering multiple times in his presence, flinching when his hand comes near you, though each time you still jump at his orders and listen to him obediently. You find that you become pleased when he praises you in his own way, not by words, but by simply turning away and letting you continue whatever it was you may have been doing at the time; whether it be cleaning, talking to the Commander, or even just sitting in silence while he spoke to the others.

You quickly found yourself watching him every now and again to study the way he does things. The way he has to reach for things on the top shelves has you watching how his back curves ever so slightly even when he stands on his tip-toes in desperation to reach the book or the spot he went to dust makes your heart flutter and your brain confused as to why you were paying attention in the first place. Thoughts like that never stay for long, and you’re surprised by the way you automatically respond to him telling you to get something for him or to even give him a boost. You become addicted to the way that your arms fit around his waist when he allows you to boost him up as well as the way he smells. It’s not a particularly uncommon smell, it just being one of the horses as well as a mix of nature that he attained from spending so much time outside on the expeditions beyond the walls. You quickly become slightly disappointed when you have to put him down.

The day you catch him sleeping on the couch is the day you realize you become infatuated with him. With the way that, when he sleeps, all of his anger seems to ebb away, leaving a peaceful expression on his otherwise unapproachable, near-scowling face. You can’t help but smile and wonder when it was that he fell asleep, and you find yourself sitting in front of the couch like an obedient dog would wait for its master to awaken. When he does, you flinch at the near-angry look he gives you before you become surprised as he actually pats your head for once before leaving you there on the floor. 

Eventually, you can’t deny that you’ve fallen in love with everything about him. The way your heart skips a beat whenever he decides to praise you, now with words or slight pats on the shoulder, won’t let you keep pushing it away anymore. You’re surprised by how forward you are when you admit it, as well as how easily he accepts it.

You lose your breath when you feel him press his lips against yours.

Your name is Eren Jaeger and you have fallen in love with Lance Corporal Levi. 

You’re pleasantly surprised when you find that he has the same feelings towards you.


End file.
